


Treasure

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied Use Of Sex Toys, Inktober 2019, Innuendo, Zevran's legendary lockpicking skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: „So, do you need help?” Saliya Mahariel asked, amused, as her lover made another attempt.It ended with a particularly filthy curse in antivian, and Saliya giggled. She approached Zevran and pressed herself to his back, blew some air at his ear.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Treasure

„So, do you need help?” Saliya Mahariel asked, amused, as her lover made another attempt.

It ended with a particularly filthy curse in antivian, and Saliya giggled. She approached Zevran and pressed herself to his back, blew some air at his ear.

„Don’t distract me” Zevran protested.

„Think it is Darkspawn breathing on your neck and you need to open the door quickly to hide.”

„It’s a chest, not a door.”

„Chest then.” she agreed. „Treasure inside. An enchanted dagger that will help you stab the enemy.”

„As far as I remembered the enemy wanted to stab me. With the… well, „dagger” inside.”

Saliya laughed again. The chest contained some private things, some of them made for special commission – because who said the Commander of the Grey Wardens needs only weapon?

„This is the kind of stabbing we both like” she whispered into his ear. „So, do you want to try again, or just let the expert open this chest of forbidden treasure?”

„Stop distracting me!”

She rose up, stretched while making a very distracting noise. Zevran cursed again.

„This,” he said, rising „Is the cruelty of the worst kind. Why did you have to put the most complicated lock here?”

„You were the one, who lost the key.”

He got up, sighted. She came closer, stroked his arm, pressed her face to his neck.

„I’ll do it.” She said.


End file.
